


Quand même

by Melie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Foreshadowing, Français | French, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Hayate/Genma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand même

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sariaust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sariaust).



L'examinateur s'extirpa à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son amant. Celui-ci grogna, puis s'allongea sur le dos pour mieux s'étirer.

"T'en as pas marre de ces journées de fou ? demanda Genma. Toujours répéter la même chose…  
\- Au moins, répondit Hayate, j'assiste à de beaux combats.  
\- J'avoue qu'ils sont déterminés cette année."

Le brun termina de se préparer et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du blond.

"Tu devrais te lever toi aussi…  
\- Plus tard, on m'attend pas pour arbitrer moi… fais gaffe à toi.  
\- Je risque rien.  
\- Oui mais…"  
Hayate était déjà sorti.

"Quand même."  
 **FIN**


End file.
